Navidad y Voleibol
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: (Yaoi) Especial de Navidad – What if… y Slash, disfruten de los diez divertidos días que faltan para que los cuervos celebren navidad. Aparecerán otras escuelas posiblemente.


**Especial de Navidad**

Hare un especial de navidad el de Haikyuu será de 10 capítulos, estén pendientes de los demás por favor.

En cuanto a los otros serán más cortos pero me esmerare mucho en ellos.

– **Haikyuu** – Navidad y Voleibol

– **One Piece** – Navegando hacia la navidad

– **Fairy Tail** – Navidad con todo Ishgar

– **Naruto** – Las lucecitas de navidad

– **Dragon Ball** – Todos juntos: ¡Feliz Navidad!

Pueden leer las historias más rápido siguiéndome en Wattpad las subo primero ahí :D

Gaby Gómez: **LucyConejita**

* * *

Gracias a **Joha781** por subir mis capítulos a fanfiction.

* * *

 **Resumen: (** Yaoi **)** Especial de Navidad – What if… y Slash, disfruten de los diez divertidos días que faltan para que los cuervos celebren navidad. Aparecerán otras escuelas posiblemente.

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Breve conversación de Daichi y Suga / KageHina

 **Aclaración:** Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.

 **Navidad y Voleibol**

 **Día de compras**

 **15/12**

* * *

– Entonces, irán a comprar los adornos. – Daichi los observo con esa mirada a la que no era bueno negarse, ambos asintieron con la cabeza. – Si no saben algo o se olvidan de algo, llamen a Suga o a mí. – articulo meticulosamente. - ¿Entendido?

– ¡Sí! – gritaron ambos con energía.

Agarraron sus abrigos que estaban en el cuarto del club y salieron corriendo de Karasuno, rumbo a su aventura de compras.

– ¿Fue buena idea mandar a esos dos? – Suga se acercó desde atrás de Daichi.

– Si mandamos a Nishinoya y Tanaka lo más seguro es que se desvíen totalmente del camino, Asahi nunca lograría decidirse, no creo que a Tsukishima si quiera le importe, Yamaguchi es casi lo mismo que Asahi en estos temas y Ennoshita y los demás están ayudando al profesor de segundo. – hablo rápido suspirando en algunos momentos, Suga capto algo mareado lo que explicaba Daichi, sonrió cálidamente y una vez su mente proceso todo asintió totalmente de acuerdo con el capitán de los cuervos.

…

– ¿Por qué solo llevas luces azules? – cuestiono chasqueando un poco su lengua.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? Obviamente porque el mejor color es el azul. – devolvió.

– ¡Es navidad! ¡No hay navidades azules! ¡Solo navidades rojas, verdes, amarillas y si en algún momento hay azul es mezclado con los demás colores! – Hinata inflo sus cachetes en un pequeño puchero.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Idiota! ¡Mamá siempre compra solo luces azules! – Kageyama subió un poco su tono de voz, mientras bajo las luces en el exhibidor.

– ¡Pues Mamá lleva las rojas y las verdes! – sus pequeñas manos golpearon las pequeñas cajas rectangulares donde estaban las luces.

Siguieron discutiendo un buen rato hasta que un vendedor del lugar los regaño por el escándalo, Hinata bajo su cabeza avergonzado y Kageyama desvió su mirada chasqueando la lengua. Al final decidieron llevar las que cambian de color cada cierto tiempo.

– ¡Ahora los adornos! – La cara de Hinata se ilumino al entrar al pasillo, pequeños renos, bolas de colores, minis-Santas, brillantinas, regalitos, pequeños instrumentos musicales, angelitos etc. – ¡Wooo! – grito alegre al ver un pequeño reno (Rodolfo obviamente) a quien se le prendía la nariz de rojo. – ¡Kageyama! ¡Kage-woaaaa! ¡Tan lindos! – esta vez eran minis santas que caminaban mientras sonaba su característica risa.

Kageyama trataba de disimular en serio trataba pero era tan difícil mientras estaba en un lugar lleno de cosas adorables, nunca admitiría que le gustaban, pero solo un poco, podía seguir el juego a Hinata. Sus cachetes estaban sonrojados y su sonrisa se empezaba a notar, mientras Hinata le mostraba todo lo que llamaba su atención, con adorables expresiones.

No tuvieron muchos problemas eligiendo los adornos, todo lo que Hinata decidía llevar era del agrado de Kageyama, todo lo que Kageyama miraba intensamente fue del agrado de Hinata también. Sus bolsas de compras incrementaron bastante, los vendedores del lugar los despidieron felices por sus increíbles compras.

– ¡Todo era tan lindo! – comento Hinata. – ¿Sueles venir de compras con tus padres, Kageyama? – Kageyama bajo su mirada hacia su pequeño compañero.

– No. Mamá siempre viene sola y solo llama a Papá para que la venga a buscar en el auto.

– Oh. Yo siempre vengo con Mamá y Natsu. – Hinata le sonrió. – Ya que Papá no está, siempre debo de ayudarlas a cargar las bolsas. – el Papá de Hinata casi nunca estaba en casa su trabajo lo llevaba de aquí para haya no solo de Japón sino también de otros países, Kageyama sabia eso pero no sabía exactamente en que trabajaba. – ¡Pero siempre es muy divertido!

– Ya veo. – el tema aunque Hinata lo inicio era incómodo para él y Kageyama lo sabía. - ¿Hay algo más en la lista? – trato de cambiar el tema.

– Mmm, veamos… ¡AH! ¡¿Cómo nos olvidamos de esto?! – Hinata rio nervioso, Kageyama alzo una ceja. - ¡El árbol de navidad, no tenemos aún el árbol de navidad! Jaja – rio una vez más.

Donde se vendían los arboles quedaba en el primer piso, ellos estaban en el tercero. – Nos toca bajar dos pisos. – Hinata tenía tres bolsas en su mano izquierda y dos en el suelo, las había bajado para leer la lista, Kageyama tenía diez bolsas, cinco en su mano izquierda y otras cinco en su mano derecha.

– ¿Cómo se supone que llevaremos el árbol con estas bolsas? – cuestiono un poco irritado.

– Podemos llamar a Suga-san y Daichi-san o pedir un taxi, ya pensaremos en algo. – subieron en el ascensor, el pequeño empujón hacia abajo que siempre se sienten en los ascensores, hizo que Hinata se tambaleara, como pudo Kageyama hizo de soporte para que no se cayera.

– ¡Idiota!

…

– Tenemos pequeños, medianos, grandes y los arboles de un tamaño casi real. – Los labios de Hinata y Kageyama formaban perfectas O, el ultimo árbol que menciono el vendedor que era ya de edad, era gigante, era un pino real ¿acaso?

El mediano pasaba un poco en estatura a Hinata, y el pequeño le llegaba hasta el pecho, Kageyama no pudo evitar burlarse un poco. Y Hinata agradeció a todos los Dioses que conocía o no conocía que Tsukishima no estuviera ahí. Se decidieron por el grande que era prácticamente de la altura de Kageyama.

– ¡Tan grande! ¡Tan genial!... pero… Kageyama-kun~ ¿Cómo lo llevaremos? – Kageyama lo observo sin alguna expresión, rayos ellos no eran bueno pensando en ese tipo de cosas, en buena hora Yachi-san se fue de viaje con su madre.

– Nuestra tienda hace entregas a domicilio. – menciono el vendedor provocando que ambos jóvenes casi lloraran por la emoción y agradecimiento. – Pero tendrían que esperar más o menos media hora, hasta que Koushiro regrese de la última entrega. – Los dos asintieron, no había opción. – Mientras a una tienda de distancia hay un Burger King, pueden ir a comer y esperar ahí, yo personalmente iré a avisarles cuando Koushiro vuelva.

– ¡Muchas gracias señor!

…

– Dos combo Whopper furioso, por favor. – la cajera, recibió su dinero y le dio un ticket.

– Adelante, gracias por su compra.

Alado de la cajera está el recibidor ahí le dio el ticket a una señora – ¿Una o dos bandejas?

– Solo una. – ella asintió y continuamente le dio su pedido.

– ¿Kétchup o Mayonesa?

– Cuatro kétchups y dos mayonesas – respondió alegre – Gracias.

Hinata tomo con cuidado la bandeja y bajo una escalera pequeña de cinco escalones, alado en una mesa de cuatro le esperaba Kageyama, solo usaban dos sillas las otras dos las dejaron a un lado. Desenvolvieron las hamburguesas hasta la mitad. - ¡Waaa! Tan delicioso. – Hinata devoro en otro bocado aún más grande su hamburguesa.

Habían estado por más de tres horas comprando asi que sus estómagos ya estaban gruñendo y exigiendo algo para comer.

– Hinata ¿Qué harás el 24? – Hinata paro de comer y observo a Kageyama un poco sorprendido un poco confundido.

– Supongo que pasar tiempo con Natsu viendo películas y ayudar a Mamá a hacer la cena. ¿Y tú Kageyama?

– Estaré el día con Papá y Mamá pero no are nada a la noche…

– Aja.

– Asi que… tal vez… p-podamos…

– ¿Mmm? – Hinata sonrió, curvo sus labios hasta donde pudo. – ¿Podamos? – La cara de Kageyama era terrorífica, hasta la gente cerca de ellos se encogieron más en sus lugares, pero para Hinata esa cara no era terrorífica era sin duda simpática, adorable.

– S-salir, ya sabes ir a algún… l-lado. – Y rio, por lo bajo pero rio. Kageyama hizo un puchero confundido por su risa.

– ¡Por supuesto! – un color rosáceo apareció en las mejillas de Kageyama y Hinata se sintió complacido.

Terminaron de comer y esta vez fue Kageyama el que fue a ordenar los helados como postre. Apenas al terminar los helados, el señor de la tienda vino a avisarles que Koushiro el que les ayudaría a llevar el árbol había vuelto.

Una vez en Karasuno, dejaron las cosas en el escenario el gimnasio con ayuda de sus senpais. Al parecer sus compras agrado a todos. Asi que por fin, en el día pudieron hacer sus prácticas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!_

 **Lucy Conejita.**


End file.
